<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pink And Red Hearted Day Most Unfortunate- Or Is It? by Starry_Enchantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626137">A Pink And Red Hearted Day Most Unfortunate- Or Is It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Enchantress/pseuds/Starry_Enchantress'>Starry_Enchantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cupid nargle, F/M, Masturbation, Smitten Draco Malfoy, Theo is a Little Shit, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Enchantress/pseuds/Starry_Enchantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Draco wants is to confess his feelings to Granger. Annoyingly, other things ruin his perfectly constructed plan, including the Tactless Twosome, a vexatious Theodore Nott, and, oh, did he mention Amores, the nargles cupid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pink And Red Hearted Day Most Unfortunate- Or Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know V- Day was several days ago. In my defence, life has been <em>hectic</em> lately. I hope you enjoy it! 💕 Comments and kudos would be much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> February 13, 1999 </em>
</p><p>Draco had just taken a bit out of his roast chicken when Lovegood sat down next to him at the Slytherin table. Other than a few customary glares and mutters, nobody gave it a second glance.</p><p>“Hello, Draco,” She said, smiling serenely.</p><p>He gave a small sigh and bent his head toward her. “Lovegood.”</p><p>Draco had mostly tried to keep to himself for his last required year at Hogwarts, but it seemed life willed otherwise. Lovegood had brazenly hugged him at the start of the year and from there had begun a rather odd friendship. </p><p>In front of him, Nott sniggered and sneered at her. “Didn’t know you were hanging out with blood traitors, Malfoy.”</p><p>Draco glared at him half-heartedly and mumbled, “Sod off, Nott.”</p><p>Draco wasn’t exactly friends with the lanky boy, but he didn’t avoid him either. Nott was ‘from a proper pureblood family and could create useful alliances in the future’ - quoted directly from one of his mother’s letters - but he came with his own prejudices, which, Draco had had but long shed after creating companionship with-</p><p>Granger materialized out of thin air and dropped a book in front of him and cheerfully said, “Here are the arithmancy notes you asked for, Draco.”</p><p>Nott scoffed at her. “Like he’ll want to touch a mudblood’s filthy book.”</p><p>She glared and opened her mouth to utter one of her witty retorts but Draco beat her to it, wanting to choke him. “Watch your tone, Nott. I’d hate for the ministry to confiscate your father’s illegal time-turner.” He said coldly, glaring. Nott’s comment towards Granger made his blood boil.</p><p>Nott glanced at Draco incredulously. “Well, I don’t want to hang around any more filth.” He got up and trekked off, presumably to the dungeons.</p><p>Granger gave him a quick smile and his heart skipped a beat - which it had been doing a lot lately when she was around - and she set off for the Gryffindor tables. He watched her go, his eyes glued to her arse as she walked.</p><p>Lovegood, who had been watching silently, remarked, “He has a lot of wrackspurts in his head.”</p><p>Draco grunted, “It’s because he’s a prejudiced arsehole.”</p><p>“And you’re not?” She questioned.</p><p>He glanced at her. “Not anymore,” He said quietly.</p><p>She patted his arm. “Don’t worry, you wrackspurts are all gone.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “I spend my nights trying not to lose sleep over it.” He got up to head to the dormitories for the night.</p><p>“You should tell her, you know.” Lovegood offered, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“Tell her what?” He turned around to give her a suspicious glance.</p><p>“That you fancy her, of course.” Lovegood said airily.</p><p>He froze from adjusting his school tie. “How did you figure it out?” he asked.</p><p>She gave a light little laugh. “You have nargles around you. Why I bet even Amores will zing you tomorrow!”</p><p>He scrunched his eyebrows together. “Amores?”</p><p>“The cupid nargle,” she said matter-of-factly. “Daddy told me every year that Amores will zing any man too afraid to profess his love.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid!” He said defensively. “Nor do I love her. <em> Yet. </em>”</p><p>“So you do like her?” She smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” He spoke.</p><p>“She has nargles around her too.”</p><p>He tilted his head quizzically. “Say what?”</p><p>“Tomorrow is the Valentine’s Day Dance.”</p><p>His stomach clenched. “I know.”</p><p>“Tomorrow would be an auspicious day.”</p><p>“She’s going with me. And I’ll tell her.”</p><p>She smiled placidly. “Good night Draco.”</p><p>He shook his head and headed to the dormitories. There were only a few Slytherins left in the common rooms who made an obvious show of ignoring him. He was much subtler and proceeded to ignore Nott, who was sprawled out on his bed.</p><p>He got into his own and shut his hangings, settling onto his back. There was an old poster of Krum on his hangings’ ceiling, he realized.</p><p>Did Granger like him too?</p><p>He certainly liked her. He had a whole plan. She had asked him to the dance, but as friends. He didn’t want that. He would tell her tomorrow and ask her out. And hopefully, she would reciprocate his feelings and agree to date him.</p><p>He liked her honey brown eyes, and the way the corner of her lips crinkled when she laughed and she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. And certainly how she would cross and uncross her legs when they were studying in the library.  And, <em> Merlin </em>, he found the dip of her breasts attractive as she unbuttoned her shirt slightly on hot days. Or even when he secretly watched her sucking sugar quills, her tongue lapping at the candy, her cheeks hollowed.</p><p>He groaned, comprehending he was as hard as granite. He silenced his bed and loosened his trousers. Swearing, he reached his hand into his trousers to grip his stiff length, thinking of how she had accidentally brushed her arse against his groin, an apology and a red blush ready.</p><p>He stroked himself harder, imagining her delicate hands instead, squeezing and rubbing his bulge. His mind went back to a few days ago when she’d tripped and fallen on top of him, and the feeling of her pillowy and succulent breasts, her hands on his abs.</p><p>He wondered if she would have used her plump, pink lips, and abruptly all he could think of was her tongue and teeth, licking and biting him, with the same concentration she used while studying arithmancy, or ancient runes.</p><p>“<em> Fuck, Granger. </em>” He rasped, curling his other hand into a tight fist.</p><p>He visualized nestling his cock between supple, firm breasts, and gave a loud gasp. He thought about how he would fist his hand into her hair as she would take him into her throat and suck.</p><p><em> Is it good, Draco? </em>She would gaze up at him, lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>He came hard with a grunt, painting Granger’s tits with his come in his mind. Chest heaving, he grasped his wand and cleaned himself up. He was so fucked. She was sexy, he acknowledged, pulling up his blanket, and smart. He fell asleep, Granger encroaching his dreams as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>